the lost one
by Victoriousbeauty
Summary: earth had an unexpected visitor Fenrir Lokison who came with a message to Thor but things went a bit out of control when the avengers had interfered


HI there new story first complete story too

in don't own anything and sorry if there is mistakes in the names grammar or spelling

* * *

The arrival of a weird sign in the radar made SHIELD make hast and go where this strange signal is coming from

As they arrived they were met but the presence of a single man young looking black haired green eyed toned and tanned they all saw the similarity between him and Loki but as fast the deference

Fury was the first to talk to him "recognize yourself" he boomed with the speakers his black coat flapping behind him where a lot of SHIELD agents where and Natasha and Barton at his side Steve ready at the back they watched as the dark haired man raised one hand

"Fenrir Lokison, I am here to meet with Thor I have no business with midgardian or planning to do them any harm"

All the present were shocked at the Lokison part

Fury was the first to snap out of it "you made it business of us by landing here on earth …"

Fenrir interrupted him then" I know that would be expected but due to some circumstances I had to meet Thor here and to show my good will I didn't try to hide and willing to go by your laws"

They didn't expect this at all" Thor is away now in Asgard we don't know when he will come" Fury clarified

"He will come we talked to him"

Fury decided to let pass the plural use brushing it as weird dialogue

"Then you have to come with us until Thor comes as precaution we will have to confine you" Fury made it clear and he thinks that's the politest worlds he had said

"I am willing" the Lokison said calmly" I wish this will show that I harbor no harm and as my works finish I will be gone"

Two agents went to his side to escort him after the black man had nodded he was led to a bigger plain by the small one the men and woman who now he knew they are SHIELD and was now held in a glassed chamber like cell alone

The avengers all were called and waited for the arrival of Thor that came an hour after securing Fenrir in the cell at the exact place Fenrir landed at

Captain America was waiting for him there and told him everything

"This is not good at all you have to realize him"

"I don't think fury will …"

"No you don't understand take me to SHEILD base now"

Steve didn't argue and told him and Thor had used his hammer to fly picking up the cap with him

When they arrived he went straight for Fury

"You have to realize him now agent Fury he didn't come harboring any ill will and the good captain had already confirmed that he said so too"

"Well we couldn't just let him stay out there who knows like father like son" Fury had said which earned him a glare from Thor

Before this get any worse Steve stood before Thor and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him "we don't like it too but we had to take precaution you should understand"

Thor shoulders relaxed a bit "I understand but since I am here you should realize him my brother will not tolerate this "

"Isn't he like confined in the dungeons of Asgard with no way out, what can he do?" Tony had interjected then

"Yes he is but father still couldn't take his magic away and believe me he is a strong sorcerer…"

Before Thor could finish his words a black out went through the quin jet the power was off and it started falling the agents who were control in it started to frankly run seeing what's wrong but they couldn't get it working even the backup powers were down some started screaming fury was trying his best to keep calm and asked what's wrong the other avengers were getting ready to start to go to see if they were on attack and help the agents to evacuate but that's when Thor's voice boomed

"Brother, stop this"

There was nothing that's when he added "Fenrir will be fine I will see to it they meant no harm"

Suddenly the lights were on the avengers found themselves still sitting where they were the other agents too some had fainted while others were hyperventilating

A shimmer was on the rounded table they were sat on then an image of Loki showed it was definitely an illusion he was sitting leaning his back to an invisible wall one leg probed up his hand over it and the other on bent on the floor as was his other arm he looked relaxed but his eyes were fixated on Thor

"Brother I really am sorry but nothing happened to him..." Loki had raised his arm to stop Thor from continuing

"I can see that but I ask you to realize him now .I may be imprisoned but my illusions are strong as you had seen and that was just a warning" he looked now at the other avengers than refocused on Thor again "I will take you for your word Thor when he gets out I will be there again I advise you to make hast"

And with that the projection had shimmered out leaving shocked avengers Thor had snapped them out of their shock "you should hurry and realize him my brother is nothing if not a protective parent"

Fury was not happy with that especially after the threat but Thor looked to be more threatening in his tone to try and decline

He sent two agents with Romanoff and Barton to retrieve their guest and started to give another agent orders to prepare a jet

Thor looked more relaxed after he knew that they will not take any delay and head his words

That's when tony had approached him "so Loki is a mama bear who will kill us all if we hurt her babies" he made a mark of the plural term because he saw the records and didn't like the 'we' word if there is other Lokis in the world the earth should be the first to be notified

"aye my friend he is always been like that ,even though I made it a point to tell him that they can probably beat him up if they want and he always smile at that and say that he can't help it" Thor looked so distant in his memories

"So there is more than one" he stated more than asked

"Yeah Hela who contacted me and his only daughter queen of Helhiemr and death you know Fenrir the prince of beasts ,Jormangder the midgardian serpent and Sleipnier the eight legged horse and fathers mount"

Tony looked at him shocked so four Loki's offspring and isn't midgard what they call earth so now we have two in earth well he is now curios "great titles they have there making their mother all proud aren't they" Thor looked dejected at his words and lowered his gaze to the floor at that

"man of iron we are friends so as well I can share this with you" at that the genius looked up "my father had banned them all from Asgard he couldn't kill them he knew he will lose his son so he took them away from him banishing them Hela to Helheimr Jormungandr to midgard even thought he is sleeping now in his sister kingdom being sleighed ,Fenrir was chained but Loki had freed him after years from concealment and Sleipnir was used as father's he didn't let Loki take care of him but he secretly always go to the stables I know of it "he looked at that to Tony's eyes his piercing blue concentrated "I after thinking about this and seeing my mother morning Loki while he is just in the cells made me think that all this combined had driven him mad even thought he fought with father for them he always was forced to bend to father and he really wanted acceptance that he never openly defied him "

Tony was speechless and that almost never happened he thought ere might be some other things behind the jealousy façade but this is …his train of thought was cutted short with the appearance of Fenrir with agents at his side Thor had instantly went to him "my nephew "he boomed the other had just smiled genuinely back "uncle" they hugged and looking at it hurted Tony's ribs

"Didn't you come a bit early" Thor questioned

"Maybe you were late uncle" he smiled then shocked his head "actually Hela never helped me teleport so when she did it went faster and about what I wanted to say …"

"Later we now should be going back to where we arrived or brother will be really mad" Thor had stopped him Fenrir looked at him for a while then nodded

"Let's go to the jet its ready" fury held his arm before him to shut anyone and kept talking"we will all use it" at the team nod even some who were begrudged they went out.

They arrived at where they had abducted their guest that was now marked by the markings of the Bifrost

After a while a shimmer started to show and they all knew that it was Loki and it was confirmed by the visualizing of him even thought they all knew it was an image transferred according to Thor they still felt at edge what's with the illusion earlier

"I see you kept your word" Loki's image inclined its head in acknowledgement and went straight for Fenrir it extended he extended his hand and at that moment they were all shocked that boy had suddenly turned to a giant wolf bigger than even the jet they came in the avengers couldn't help take defensive positions except for Thor Fenrir growled a little and then looked at Thor

Tony could see the tension in Thor's body start to grow and as was Loki's and then as if nothing happened Fenrir got back to being normal or as normal it can and he knew that he had said something to them both but what is it?

After standing there for a while Loki was the first to cut the silence "if that's all Hela take him away and I won't tolerate a next time" his words sounded final "but moth…" Fenrir started but was cut short as he vanished suddenly and after a long look between the two brothers Loki was next

"So is it me only or did our guest wolf call Loki mother?" tony then quipped

"Yeah he is his mother I thought you knew from the way you talked"

"I was being sarcastic but isn't Loki a man how can it be"

"The real question now is what happened and how did he turn to a goddamn wolf?" Fury interjected

"a wolf is the real form of Fenrir the other one is just a glamour and for what happened is nothing that concerns Midgard believe me sorry for all the trouble my friends but I had to meet him here" the last part was spoken softly

"What about Loki he…" at that Thor shock his head "believe me my friend if he truly wanted to conquer the earth he could have done it but I can't say no more of this so stay assured you have my word"

And with that he turned and with a final goodbye a promise of coming again and a Heimdal he was gone too

"I had a lot of theories for this I am going now bye" tony with that flied away with his suit

With that the other avengers went to ride jet with heavy silence

As Loki had expected he heard heavy foot falls coming closer to his cell he couldn't help it but he put his arms over his upper body in a self-conscious way

"Brother is that true" he looked up at the piercing blue eyes that actually was filled with concern. He was going to lie planned it since his daughter had betrayed him and sent Fenrir to tell Thor but his words shocked in his mouth and found tears running his cheek he knew it but hearing it confirmed hurted him nevertheless

"He died in the fight …I was careless" his voice was cracked and trembled Thor at that opened the cell and went to his brother side "you were pregnant Loki how? Who? Why didn't you tell me why did you fight?"

"I didn't know I was weak when came to earth couldn't sense it and I don't know who sire him a lot had happened" he whispered the last words and he could see his br…Thor tense beside him

"Thor please don't take this one from me I don't want to separate from him too"

"You will die if it's left inside, we should go to the healers" at that Loki tensed "no Thor plea…"

"Brother" he looked at him with soft eyes "he is dead but you still have four other children are you selfish enough to leave them alone just like that I didn't say don't morn him we will all do but stay strong for you have too for your other children" Thor could sense his brother calming even thought his tears never stopped.

He out stretched his hand and waited for Loki to calm himself more and wipe his tears as he knows that his brother never liked to look weak in front of others

And even thought his eyes were still red the other god had took the offered hand and let his brother help him up

'goodbye' is all what he could think of to say to his lost son

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it


End file.
